vegetamus_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trypticose
Whether it is called Trypticosiana or The Trypticosian Republic the country has been around for a long time. Trypticose was once an ancient civilization dating back to Before Age 1307. Andrew the Great was the first ruler of Trypticose and is the man who founded the city of Berlin. Trypticose has a long history beginning with Andrew and in some cases ending in obliteration by its enemies. Ancient Trypticose ( Before Age 1307- Before Age 56) Not much is known about this time period only the people who took power. Most of the history had rotted away to the sands of time except the city of Berlin. Berlin had beautiful architecture that was kept up until the collapse of Ancient Trypticose. The domed building was erected by Andrew's followers after his demise. Prominent leaders of this period are: Andrew the great, (Ruled 1307-1000 B.A) Vincent the strong (Ruled 1000-767 B.A) Tyran the wise (Ruled 767-498 B.A.) and James the weak (498-56 B.A) Trypticosiana Province (Before Age 56-Age 476) The Trypticosians were annexed along with Scorpionoxi, Metropoles, Laurentian, and The Maximians. The North American continent was named the Province of Trypticosiana. The Roman Empire ruled with an iron fist in the beginning. Rome sent governors to keep control of such large territory. These Roman Governors are: Trentinous (Ruled 56.BA. - Age 116) Novemberus (Ruled Age 116- Age 310) and finally Aprius (Ruled Age 310-Age 476). Over time the Iron grip of Rome rusted as multiple revolts broke out across the Empire. The Newly independent countries of Kovoserbic and Noveserbec waged a massive revolution that ultimately broke Roman control. The former territories all claimed independence as Rome was sacked by the growing Tehranian Sultanate. Buffer states formed in the former province of Trypticosiana as they attempted to gain independence. Trypticose would not have a real government until Age 787. Trypticosian State ( Age 476- Age 787) The Trypticosian state was only a fourth of its future size. The Trypticosian state was not ruled by any individual rather everyone knew of the power of Trypticose but chose not to invade. Trypticosian Republic (Age 787-Age 994) From Monosuke Sutakira and Tom Karyotin all the way to Commander White the Republic of Trypticose has survived a lot. From Tyrannical dictators to violent Civil Wars and uprisings Trypticose has gone through a lot more than the other countries on the North American Continent. The Republic spanned 777,265 square miles in length at its height. It encompasses many small territories that had gained their freedom from Rome after it's collapse. Monosuke Sutakira formally ushered in the first Golden Age of Trypticose. As President Monosuke used his connections in Scorpionoxi to strengthen ties with other nations including the ailing Setsudaneese Empire. Setsudan was occupied in Age 790 by the Trypticosian troops who created a vassal state in the once large empire. By the time Monosuke Sutakira stepped down from the presidency the Republic had greatly expanded it's territory. Tom Karyotin was elected as the second President of the Republic. Tom Karyotin led a large period of expansion west,north and south as it swallowed more territory. However his military expansion would be halted in Age 890 with the break out of the First Intercontinental War. Neo-Republic Of Trypticose(Age 948-Age 1068) During the Trypticosian Civil War the north broke from the south and formed the Neo-Republic of Trypticose. The Neo-Republic of Trypticose was governed by a council of three men. Kensuke Monokutta , Trent Boyrite and Sam Monosuke. The Neo-Republic of Trypticose was initially weaker than the original republic with only 376,078 square miles of territory in Age 968. Sam Monosuke was eventually killed in a car bombing leaving Kensuke and Trent to consolidate power. The Neo-Republic of Trypticose borrowed heavily from it's neighbors as it attempted to move out of the shadow of the Republic. Trypticosian Empire (Age 1068-Age 1743) Trypticosian Federation (Future Timeline Only) Not much is known about this time period. Zinnia is said to be the President of the Federation. Zinnia is the first and only female to rule the Trypticosian Federation in its short time as a country. The Trypticosian Federation was erased along with its inhabitants in Age 1493 by the Supreme Prime of Time.